Final Distance
by ashmora
Summary: Kurasakan dadaku yang berkecamuk. Sejak dahulu, aku selalu meremehkan perkara cinta. Tak kusangka kalau cinta bisa menjadi seperti ini. Begitu rumit. Selalu mejebakmu dalam keadaan serba salah. Bahkan terkadang meminta tumbal bernama persahabatan.


**A/N: **My second fic in this fandom. Yang pasti yang satu ini jauh lebih abal dari yang sebelumnya. Happy reading!

* * *

**Title:** Final Distance

**Disclaimer: **

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Final Distance (song) © Utada Hikaru

Final Distance (Fanfic) © Yanagisawa Shiori

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** OOC for the sake of this fic, AU, misstypos, geje, dll

**Pairing:** IchiRuki, IchiHime, UlquHime, RenjiRuki

**Summary:**

Kurasakan dadaku yang berkecamuk. Sejak dahulu, aku selalu meremehkan perkara cinta. Tak kusangka kalau cinta bisa menjadi seperti ini. Begitu rumit. Selalu mejebakmu dalam keadaan serba salah. Bahkan terkadang meminta tumbal bernama persahabatan. Bagaimana pun cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan.

* * *

**FINAL DISTANCE

* * *

**

**I'm anxious but I can't say anything**

**I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent

* * *

**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja?" kuucapkan kata-kata itu dengan setengah berteriak. Malam-malam kami yang biasanya sunyi dan damai, kini hancur. Akulah yang menghancurkannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi. Tidak setelah sekian lama aku berusaha menahannya. Menahan sesuatu pun ada batasnya. Dan saat ini, aku sudah sampai pada batasku. Aku menatap tunanganku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia berhenti berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Kulihat dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Perlahan aku melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan pintu tepatku tadi berdiri. Dengan kasar aku menggebrak mejanya. Pria berambut orange itu pun mempertajam pandangannya padaku.

"Jangan pura-pura lagi! Aku sudah muak!" Emosiku benar-benar sudah mencapai puncaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat mencintainya, tetapi dia mengkhianatiku. Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Rukia, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," balasnya. Tatapannya masih tajam. Selama ini, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya memberikan tatapan setajam itu padaku. Aku paham. Dia pasti marah. Dia yang sedang lelah bekerja, tetapi aku malah datang mengganggunya dan marah-marah seperti ini. Aku paham itu. Aku memahaminya, tapi... kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak memahamiku? Dia malah menyakitiku seperti ini.

"Kau pikir, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau pergi bersama wanita itu," kupertinggi nada bicaraku. Aku ingin dia menyadari betapa marahnya diriku. Kami masih beradu pandang.

"Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas saat kau pergi ke hotel dengan wanita itu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau mencintai Orihime? Kalau tahu begitu kau tak perlu bertunangan denganku," lanjutku. Kilatan amarah yang tadi sempat menghiasi matanya menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah tatapan sayu. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dariku untuk menghindari tatapanku.

Berbicara dengan disertai amarah selalu membuatku lelah. Aku dapat mendengar nafasku yang memberat. Sementara, mataku masih terpaku pada pria yang duduk di depanku. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, tunanganku. Dia ditunangkan denganku untuk kepentingan bisanis keluarga kami. Kakakku yang mengusulkan pertunangan ini. Sejak awal, pertunangan ini sebenarnya bukan masalah karena kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Selain itu, kami saling mencintai. Tapi... itu dahulu. Sekarang, beginilah adanya.

Sejak aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah hotel berdua saja dengan Orihime, aku selalu gelisah. Aku takut jikalau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin dia selalu berada di sisiku. Namun, sejak hari itu, Ichigo mulai berubah. Dia selalu pulang lebih larut dari hari biasanya dan saat kutelepn rekan kerjanya, mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa Ichigo selalu pulang seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu. Aku tidak ingin percaya pada mereka, akan tetapi aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa.

Rasa takutku semakin memuncak saat Ichigo sama sekali tidak memberi balasan atas ucapanku. Tapi kebisuannya sudah memberiku sebuah jawaban yang cukup dan aku pun cukup paham. Di sinilah akhir dari hubungan kami.

"Kubatalkan pertunangan kita," ucapku dingin. Kulepas sebuah cincin bermata batu ruby yang melingkar di jari manisku, lalu kulempar ke arah Ichigo. Akan tetapi... meleset. Kulihat cincin itu menghantam tembok di belakang Ichigo dengan keras dan kemudian jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin. Aku cukup yakin kalau ruby itu sekarang hancur, seperti hancurnya hubungan di anatra kami.

* * *

**I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us**

**Again, just a little more distance

* * *

**

Jika kuhitung-hitung, 35 hari sudah berlalu sejak aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ichigo. Aku berusaha melupakannya dan berhenti mencintainya. Tapi, rasanya sangat sulit, padahal aku saat ini aku sudah memiliki Renji. Sudah dua minggu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Renji. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Sejak dahulu dia mencintaiku, tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena aku menginginkan Ichigo. Tapi... itu dulu. Sekarang, aku memang masih menginginkan Ichigo, tetapi aku menerima Renji.

Renji adalah seorang pegawai kantor di sebuah perusahaan kecil. Penghasilannya pun pas-pasan. Karena itulah akau memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Dulu aku sempat bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal, tapi aku segera berhenti bekerja karena ada Ichigo. Dengan gaji Ichigo saja kami bisa hidup kecukupan, bahkan berlebihan. Oleh sebab itu, aku berhenti bekerja, memberikan kesempatan pada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan pekerjaan demi kelangsungan hidup mereka.

Sekali lagi, sekarang sudah berbeda. Sekarang, akulah yang membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Sepanjang hari aku menyusuri jalanan di Kota Karakura. Masuk satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain untuk mencari lowongan kerja. Di bawah sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku, kuseka keringatku yang mulai bercucuran. Kubentuk kembali semangatku yang menguap karena panasnya matahari karena aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah. Kakakku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Bisa saja aku melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Pasti akan diterima dan akan lebih mudah. Tapi, apa boleh begitu? Itukan namanya nepotisme. Kusingkirkan pikiran itu. Aku harus berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru yang maha luas di atas sana. Kugunakan mapku untuk mengahalangi cahaya matahari supaya tidak langsung masuk ke pupilku. Rupanya hari ini sangat cerah. Tidak ada awan yang bisa menaungiku dari ganasnya cahaya matahari di atas sana. Setelah puas menatap indahnya langit, aku melanjutkan perjalananku.

Aku belum menyerah. Berkali-kali aku masuk lalu keluar dari perusahaan satu ke perusahaan lain. Kurasakan betapa sulitnya mencari pekerjaan. Sejak dahulu aku memang terbiasa bermanja-manja karena harta keluargaku begitu banyak. Seharusnya, aku masih bisa menikmati harta-harta itu sekarang. Namun, aku tidak berani. Apalagi setelah aku memebatalkan pertunanganku dengan Ichigo. Kakak pasti kecewa padaku. Aku tahu meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya.

Rupanya Kami-sama masih menyayangiku. Di penghujung siang kudapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah perusaan dan tak tanggung-tanggung, aku emndapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan nomor dua di jepang. Aku bekerja di bagian administrasi. Namun, sebersit rasa sakit muncul di hatiku saat aku menyadari di mana aku bekerja. Aku bekerja di perusahaannya. Di perusahaan orang yang kucintai, di perusahaan mantan tunanganku, di perusahaan Ichigo Kurosaki. Meski begitu, aku juga merasa senang karena aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sudah tiga hari aku bekerja di perusahaan itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku sungguh menikmati pekerjaanku, hingga aku bertemu dengannya.

Saat itu aku tengah berjalan meyusuri sebuah koridor menuju ruang kerjaku. Saat aku sedang menunggu lift mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal berjalan di koridor di seberang sana. Dia terlihat rapi. Sebuah senyuman tergurat di wajahnya. Entah kenapa senyuman orang itu menular padaku. Ujung-ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas. Hanya dengan melihatnya seperti itu, aku sudah cukup senang.

"Kurosaki...!"

Teriakan itu telah menghapus kesenanganku. Dari tempatku berdiri, dapat kulihat dengan jelas seorang wanita yang juga sangat kukenal berlari ke arah Ichigo. Dia memeluk Ichigo dari belakang lalu segera melepaskannya. Ichigo yang menyadari kehadiran wanita itu segera membalikkan badannya dan mengarahkan matanya pada wanita berambut orange itu. Senyumannya melebar.

Kupalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak ingin melihat adegan ini lebih lama lagi atau aku akan merasa lebih sakit. Samar-samar kudengar perbincangan di antara meraka. Sejauh ini mereka baru membicarakan keadaan mereka, tapi sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan pergi semakin jauh. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Namun, lift yang kutunggu tak berpihak padaku. Lift itu tak juga datang. Aku yang sudah tak tahan segera berlari menuju tangga. Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan di antara mereka.

* * *

**Try not to stop keep it going baby**

**If you don't feel the same then tell me**

**Even if your principle is to not try**

**It's alright to try a little

* * *

**

"_Jadi bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk menyilangkan kakinya di sampingku. Aku yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya hanya mendesah dan segera mengalihkan padanganku padanya. Kulihat matanya menerawang langit yang dipenuhi awan._

"_Apanya yang bagaimana?" Aku balik bertanya. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Banyak hal yang telah kami bicarakan dan tiba-tiba dia bertanya 'bagaimana?'. Aku tidak tahu topik mana yang dipertanyakannya._

_Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya dan memusatkan pandangannya padaku. "Jangan bercanda!" ucapnya._

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan," balasku. Dia mendengus kesal dan berhenti mentapku. Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada langit. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan langit sehingga pria ini terus menatapnya. Ragu-ragu aku ikut menatap langit seperti yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan langit. Langitnya masih berwarna biri seperti biasa, matahari masih berdiam di tepat yang seharusnya, dan awan-awan masih berarak dengan bebas._

"_Dasar bodoh, aku membicarakan pertunangan kita," kata-kata itu menyembur dari mulut Ichigo dan menurutku dia menggunakan sebuah nada yang tidak enak didengar oleh telingaku. Alhasil, sebuah perempatan mini tumbuh di dahiku dan berkedut dengan hebatnya._

"_Jangan memanggilku dengan nama 'bodoh'!" ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah jitakan manis ke kepala jeruknya. Dia mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya._

"_Sakit, dasar pendek!" ujarnya. Dengan suksesnya dia membuatku naik darah. Sekali lagi kulayangkan tanganku yang mengepal kuat ke kepalanya hingga kudengar dia merintih kesakitan. Ichigo tak pernah berubah, selalu memanggilku dengan nama-nama aneh. Dan... saat dia memanggilku dengan nama aneh, tanganku siap menjitaknya kapan saja. Beginilah cara kami berhubungan satu sama lain dan juga bisa dikatakan kalau beginilah cara kami menunjukkan kasih sayang._

"_Jadi bagaimana?" Ichigo yang sudah berhenti merintih kesakitan meski masih memegangi kepalanya kemabali menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Aku mendesah dan saat itu aku menatap ke bola mata Ichigo. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa melakukan ini._

"_Pertunangan kita baik-baik sajakan," jawabku dengan malas. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana karena sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertunangan kami, yang kupeduliak adalah bahwa aku harus bisa selalu berda di sisinya dan selalu mencintainya._

"_Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanyanya yang tidak puas dengan jawaban konyolku._

"_Hmph..."_

_Sekali lagi, Ichigo hanya mendengus kesal. Dia pun kembali menatap langit, sementara aku yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya mendesah dan menjatuhkan pandanganku ke sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga di musim semi itu. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya hubungan kami bisa mekar dengan indah seperti bunga sakura. Karena... keindahan bunga sakura juga bisa membuat orang lain bahagia._

"_Ichigo."_

"_Hn?" sebuah jawaban singkat terlontar dari mulutnya._

"_Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertunangan denganku? Kalau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya katkan saja sekarang, sebelum terlambat." Entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur deras dari mulutku. Aku menanti jawaban dari pria yang duduk di sampingku. Detik demi detik terlewati, tapi jawaban yang kutunggu tak juga datang._

_Sebelum aku sempat mendengus kesal, kurasan sebuah tangan yang cukup besar meraih daguku. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan membuat daguku mengikutinya, hingga akhirnya aku melihat dengan jelas wajah Ichigo tepat di depanku. Aku melihatnya memangkas jarak di antara kami. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Tak lama kemudian kursakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi, itu cukup mebuatku senang dan juga cukup menjawab pertanyaanku.

* * *

_

**I wanna be with you now**

**Let's shorten the distance with the two of us**

**We can still make it on time**

**We can start over**

**We can't be as one

* * *

**

Aku menatap kosong ke langit-langit sempit yang ada di kamarku. Pikiranku melayang kepada peristiwa yang tersaji di depan mataku siang tadi. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pelukan Orihime. Senyuman Ichigo. Rasanya hatiku teremas-remas, sakit sekali. Kalau bisa, aku ingin melupakan Ichigo atau paling tidak aku ingin lupa bahwa aku mencintainya. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini. Aku tak mampu jika harus terus-menerus memikul rasa ini sendirian.

"Rukia."

Suara Renji menggema di dalam telingaku, memecahkan alam bawah sadarku yang sedang kutata serapi mungkin. Aku bangkit dari tempatku berbaring dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil padanya.

"Selamat datang!" sambutku meski seperti terlambat,"aku tak tahu kapan kau pulang. Aku bahkan tak mendengar pintu yang terbuka."

"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi," balasnya sambil mengusap rambutku. Kurasakan kehangatan tangannya dari sela-sela rambutku. Aku selalu senang jika Renji mengusap ranbutku seperti ini. Entah kenapa setiap kali dia melakukannya, aku merasa aman, nyaman, dan terlindungi. Sama seperti saat aku berada di sisi Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Hei, Rukia!" Suara Renji memecahkan lamunanku. Aku melamun?

"Eh?" tanyaku yang sedikit terkejut. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa detik yang lalu aku berbicara pada Renji, tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah melamun. Kepergian Ichigo terlalu mempengaruhiku.

"Kenapa tadi hanya diam? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Renji. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sejak kapan dia sudah berada sedekat ini denganku? Terlepas dari itu, aku sangat yakin jika wajahku benar-benar merah saat itu. Hanya udara setebal sepuluh senti yang memisahkan wajah kami. Dengan sedikit gerakan saja, bisa-bisa wajah kami akan bertumbukan. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan uap air yang keluar dari hidungnya. Rasanya hangat.

"Sepertinya kau memang sakit. Wajahmu merah," katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dahiku,"tubuhmu juga panas."

Aku menepis tangan renji yang menempel di dahiku. Itu adalah refleks. Setelah itu, aku mendapati Renji yang menatap heran padaku. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku pun merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu.

"Maafkan aku," aku berkata sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya. "Aku tidak sakit, kok," sambungku.

"Haha, baguslah kalau begitu." Tawanya terdengar begitu garing, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Tentu saja karena aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

Kenapa harus Renji? Aku tak habis pikir, di antara banyak pria yang kukenal kenapa harus Renji yang jatuh cinta padaku. Padahal dia sahabat terbaikku. Aku sudah cukup senang menjadi sahabatnya, tapi menjadi kekasihnya adalah hal lain. Mungkin mulutku telah menyatakan kalau aku menerimanya, tapi hatiku. Hatiku tidak akan menerimanya. Tidak selama aku masih mencintai Ichigo.

Bayangan Renji di hadapan mukaku mulai menjauh. Perlahan, aku kembali mendongak. Aku tidak dapat melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Matanya tajam menghujam padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya? Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu?" pertanyaannya dengan suksesnya membuatku membelalakkan mataku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak... aku tahu apa jawabannya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kurasakan degup jantungku yang semakin kencang.

"A-aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita harus menjalin hubungan lebih jauh lagi," aku mencoba berbicara. Yang keluar dari mulutku adalah jawaban yang bertele-tele. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Persahabatan ya? Atau karena kau terlanjur mencintai orang lain?" pria berambut merah itu melempar pertanyaan lain kepadaku. Pertanyaan yang sejenis dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara langsung atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Kalau bisa, aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagikan?" Renji kembali berbicara padahal aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kurasakan dadaku yang berkecamuk. Sejak dahulu, aku selalu meremehkan perkara cinta. Tak kusangka kalau cinta bisa menjadi seperti ini. Begitu rumit. Selalu mejebakmu dalam keadaan serba salah. Bahkan terkadang meminta tumbal bernama persahabatan. Bagaimana pun cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan.

"Maaf, Renji. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu saja. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seperti ini lebih lama lagi atau lebih jauh lagi," akhirnya aku mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku merasa lega. Tapi...apa benar, aku merasa lega? Apa aku tidak akan menyesal?

* * *

**I wanna be with you**

**Someday even this distance**

**We'll be able to embrace**

**We can start sooner**

**After all I wanna be with you

* * *

**

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti hari-hari kemarin. Aku butuh uang untuk hidup dan sekarang aku hidup sendirian. Tidak ada kakak, tidak ada Renji, dan tidak ada orang itu. Aku mendesah dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke layar komputer. Aku melihat deretan angka yang membuatku pusing. Dengan malas kusentuh keyboard dan menekannya seperlunya. Sudah berjam-jam aku mengerjakan tugasku yang satu ini, tapi tak kunjung selesai juga.

Kuistirahatkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. Kulayangkan mataku ke langit-langit dangkal di ruang kerjaku. Bayangan putih dari atap terpantul di bola matakuu. Saat itu tersibaklah lemari tempatku menyimpan rekaman masa lalu. Entah kenapa semua rekaman itu kembali terputar tanpa dapat kukendalikan sama sekali. Sepertinya istirahat adalah ide yang buruk.

Aku ingin melupakan kenangan itu. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain aku tidak ingin melupakan orang itu. Aku tidak ingin melupakan Ichigo karena aku masih mencintainya. Aku akan tetap mencintai meski dia mencintai orang lain, meski dia menduakanku, meski dia pergi dengan perempuan lain. Aku akan tetap mencintainya.

Sebuah keinginan konyol untuk mendapatkannya kebali menyembul keluar dari benakku. Sungguh konyol. Dia sudah memiliki Orihime. Dia tidak akan kembali padaku, tidak akan menjadi milikku.

Kutinggalkan sandaran kursi yang dengan suksesnya membuatku tenggelam ke dalam kenangan masa lalu yang tak berdasar, kembali membuat jari-jariku menari-nari di atas tobol keyboard yang ada di depanku.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Maaf kalau ceritanya geje. Saya lagi labil sih. *gakadayangtanya*

Buat yang baca, Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
